ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overtide (Tech 10: Rebooted)
Overtide is an alien from Tech 10: Rebooted. He also appears in Tech 10: Star Spirit. You may be looking for the Overtide from the original Tech 10 continuity. His evolved form is Ultimate Overtide. Abilities Overtide's abilities include: * Water Creation * Water Control * Freezing Touch * Semi-Solid Body * Regeneration Techniques Over the years, Tech has created special techniques for his alien forms that are not part of their natural ability set. Overtide's include: * Drill Run: A drill-shaped, high-pressure slurry of water and ice is formed around Overtide's body, which is then launched forward at high speed. At its strongest, it's powerful enough to cut through solid metal. * Mist Bomb: A ball of pressurized water surrounded by ice. Once it hits its target, it shatters, forming an obscuring mist around the site of impact. Appearance Overtide is a blue and purple, watery, humanoid alien roughly 6 feet tall. He has one large, green eye similar in shape to scuba goggles, has various spikes emerging from his head and legs, and has bands and markings around his arms and torso. Weaknesses Large amounts of heat can nullify his freezing touch and liquify his body, which is mostly made out of water and ice. Thanks to this composition, he is also very physically weak and frail. Planet and Species Information Overtide is a Dyidro from the planet Aquies. Aquies is a small planet covered almost entirely in water, the only solid ground being the continent-sized ice caps at its two poles. These ice caps are home to Aquies's scarce non-aquatic life, including the Dyidro. Almost entirely composed of water, the Dyidro are a biological mystery, boggling the minds of many a scientist. Their body structure should be impossible to maintain, given it's low surface tension and practically miniscule viscosity, but they seem to have an easy time performing everyday tasks, with the same efficiency one would expect from a multi-celled organism. Various theories have been put forth, suggesting that Dyidros are a unique variation of single-celled organisms, or that the large amount of algae living in their bodies (which provide the odd purple and blue tints) are the actual organism, driving around a blob of water like an odd sort of suit. Regardless, nobody has any proven answers, and likely won't in the foreseeable future. Appearances Rebooted * A Sordid Story (Debut) * Absolute Knowledge * The Measure Of A Man: Part 1 * The Measure Of A Man: Part 2 (Evolved) * Rise of Gamma: Part 2 * Forever To Say Goodbye: Part 2 Star Spirit (By Isaac) * Darkness, My Old Friend (Star Spirit Debut) * Generations of Men: Part 1 * Generations of Men: Part 2 Star Spirit (By Aeron) *''Blood and the Moon: Part 1'' *''Deaths and Entrances'' Trivia *Overtide was initially intended to be on Theo's starting roster, but was swapped out for Over The Rainbow. **However, it appears that he was selected for Aeron's initial roster. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:SpecTrix Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Aliens in Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Featured Aliens Category:Featured Pages Category:Earth-83 Category:Drill Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens